


On the other side

by promprom11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: Keith wakes up in a Galra ship. Surprise. Turns out that Keith is not only half Galra but is also Zarkon's son and is working with him to defeat and gain Voltron.What will Keith do? How will Keith get out of this reality when his own friends hate him?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Haggar/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. The clear sky before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst I guess

To say that Keith was tired would be the biggest understatement of the galaxy.

No, Keith was beyond exhausted. If there was a word that could express the sheer amount of exhaustion Keith felt, well, he wouldn't care because why would he?

To be honest, Keith was a tad bit annoyed at his new lifestyle that he didn't ask for. Yes, saving people and blowing things up were cool but he was beginning to feel out of place.

All he wanted was to find Shiro, not to become one of the universe's only hope to help take down the evil Galra Empire. Keith definitely didn't feel pressured that the lives of others were at his hands, nope.

He definitely did not sign up to have Zarkon breathing down his neck and attack every five ticks.

He groaned in his pillow as he could hear Lance's unbearably loud, high pitched girly screams of pain as he tried to hit _on_ Allura, and got hit _by_ Allura for the fifth time today in half a varga.

If there was anything Keith wanted to do, it was to get up and out of his heavenly paradise, (his bedroom) and to march down those stairs, and to bitch slap Lance into a black hole.

As heavenly as that lovely thought sounds, he couldn't bring his body to move, so Keith indured listening to those annoyingly high pitched screams while planning different ways to kill Lance.

Keith sighed in relief as the screams of agony died down, and it was surprisingly quiet. He smiled as he snuggled into the warm sheets, letting the blankets lull him into a deep sleep.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he muttered into his pillow, voice heavy with sleep. Blade in his hands as his finger ran over the carving for comfort.

Keith should have known that the castle of lions doesn't stay quiet for long, and before he knew it, those cursed alarms were blaring and Keith wanted to crawl up a hole and die.

"Attention Paladins, the ship is under attack by Zarkon... Again." Keith could hear the tension in her voice as she tried to compose herself.

"Anyways please hurry, Voltron needs you!" The intercom went silent and before Keith forced himself to get up, he screamed into his pillow, cursing at Zarkon and his stupid fleets.

When they finally defeated the Galra fleets for the third time today, they had received a transmission from the Olkari to partake on a meeting discussing a possible alliance. 

Now the Paladins have been through a lot lately, and the last thing they wanted was to sit at a boring meeting for lord knows how many vargas, but of course the older Alteans agreed and off they went.

"Keith, I know your tired and moody, but for the love of Altea, please stop this complaining at once. We need this alliance, the universe needs the alliance, so please be on your best behavior." Her tone on innocent ears sounded like a warning, but Keith knew it meant that she still didn't trust him.

It wasn't a secret that he was half Galra. When he told the team it hit them all hard, but it had hit Allura harder than anyone.

It had taken Shiro and Coran to stop Allura from kicking him off the team. Despite their best efforts, Allura had taken away his freedom. She refused to let Keith anywhere near the lions, and he couldn't really go around the castle by himself.

He understood that the Galra took everything from her, and he wouldn't fault her for hating him, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

The others gave him looks of pity, sometimes fear, but Allura faces looks of anger and he didn't want that.

He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of being alone again. Thankfully they all had came to their senses and treated Keith normally, and after having much difficulty convincing Allura, she slowly accepted him.

_______________ 

_Keith was beyond shocked, he couldn't believe his ears when Kolivan announced that he was Galran, well half Galran to be precise. "N-No, your lying. This isn't funny Kolivan." Keith's voice wavered slightly as he glanced up to look at Shiro, however he didn't want to gaze for too long for he was scared at the reaction Shiro would give him. As he gazed at Shiro, his face was a mixture of shock and sadness. He didn't even want to think about what exactly is going through his mind, he assumed it might have been flashbacks from his capture and just that thought made Keith's heart clench._

_"It is the truth young one. Only those with Galra blood flowing in their veins can awaken the blade, which you have done. You came here seeking for knowledge and knowledge you've attained." As much as Keith wanted to argue, to deny the fact that he was half Galra, he simply couldn't._

_He knew that deep down he was Galran, and he honestly should've come to that conclusion way earlier. He had suspicions every since the fight between him and Zarkon, where part of his hand seemed to be purple. He had blamed that as a trick of the light, something that couldn't be possible._

_The mere thought of him having Galra blood in him just didn't quite sit snug with him. He gulped as he dared to take another look at Shiro, who was actually staring back at him. Keith waited for the hurtful words, for the rejection, but it never came. He closed his eyes as Shiro came closer and soon after, he was wrapped in a warm, passionate embrace._

_Keith's eyes flew open, as he choked on his breath. Shiro was still with him, he didn't want to leave him! The pain in his chest had left him, and for the first time in years, he cried._

_"S-Shiro? W-why?" Shiro didn't vocally respond to his question, more so he just hugged Keith tighter and he was very grateful for it. "Keith I know this may be hard for you, but I wanted to let you know that I don't think of you any different than I did before. Your still my Keith, half Galran or not."_

_"Thanks Shiro for everything." Keith smiled sadly as Shiro ruffled his hair with his prosthetic arm. "Ahem, as beautiful this is, we need to tell the others." Kolivan coughed as he waited awkwardly by the door. Keith's eyes widened, he totally forgot about the others for a moment. "Oh my quiznak, they're going to hate me and I'm going to lose the second closes thing to family I have, then I'll be ejected into spac-"_

_As if Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Relax Keith, they're not going to eject you into space, plus I'm pretty sure that they'll take it well." Keith glared at Shiro and he reluctantly continued. "Allura on the other hand... Um also it's nice to know that you think of us as family, beside what could possible go wrong?"_

_They did not take the news well. Pidge had demanded to know where he brother and father was, which Keith could not reply as he didn't know either. Hunk was Hunk, and by that he just asked Keith a bunch of questions which he of course couldn't answer as well. Lance looked shocked, then he glared at him and told him to get away from Allura, brandishing his bayard as he tried to assure him that he wouldn't do anything. Allura... Her reaction was expected, but it had tore Keith up inside._

_It took Shiro a whole lot of vargas to convince the team that Keith was still their Keith, and him having Galra blood didn't matter, but by the time he managed to convince the Paladins, (Allura was swayed by a tad bit) the damage was already done. Keith ran all the way to his room, shut the door, and basically cried his eyes out. He knew that he was going to get kicked off, he just knew. Curse Shiro and his motivational speeches. Shiro had glared at the group, before going after Keith, thinking of ways to repair what was damaged._

_Keith had locked himself in his room, refusing to let anyone in, except Shiro and sometimes Coran, and Hunk because he couldn't stay made at him and Hunk delivered him food. One of the days of Keith solitary confinement, someone had knocked the door and him thinking it was Shiro, he opened it without hesitation, only it was actually Lance and Pidge. Keith sighed before letting them in, both Paladins not expecting this as their jaw dropped._

_They both had apologized to Keith, and basically showered him with gifts. He of course accepted but he did still hurt a bit. Gradually over the time, the Paladins did everything in their power to make it up to Keith. It was a very long process as Keith let them all in one at a time, and it took a while to regain Keith's trusts but it all payed off in the end as they were now all currently laughing at Shiro and his absolute obsession with being a Paladin as they all played Monsters and Mana._

_The group were not as close as they were before but it was getting there. Lance barely bothered Keith as much, and it surprised him when he was actually a lot closer to Lance than he ever was before. They would just talk about Earth and the garrison, and Lance would try to teach Kieth how to flirt, which would always fail miserably. He and Pidge did start to learn Altean together, after Pidge had admitted not wanting to learn alone, which he soon found out why as he and Pidge experienced learning without the safety mode. Turns out he enjoyed baking with Hunk as it helped ease his mind off of other troubling matters, like defeating Zarkon. Plus the face of pure joy was worth it as they all enjoyed the food. Shiro and Keith were practically inseparable at this point, the two of them never leaving each others side._ _Allura and Coran were a bit distant at first, but they did eventually learn to accept Keith for who he is and not what he is._

_Kieth did still have fears about him being alone again, but the team were quick to assure him that they would never abandon him, even if he did fuck up big time, like betray Voltron and join Zarkon which would like never happen, but that would be very complicated but none the less._

_______________

Keith just nodded, and returned to his station, for they had an alliance to make.

Alliance were often a very delicate matter, one wrong move and the whole thing can go up in flames. So here they sat as the leader went on and on about Voltron and it's pros and cons.

Keith was relieved when it was announced that the meeting was over, and that the negations and alliance was successful.

The team were ready to leave or so they wanted, the Olkari however had very different plans which involved in throwing a party to celebrate the new alliance.

Despite Allura and Shiro desperately telling them that this was not needed and necessary, they insisted, and so Keith had soon found himself wearing the Olkari wear, drowning out his teams complaints which were shut down with a glare from Allura.

So here he was leaning against a wall, watching the festivities. He spotted Pidge talking to one of the engineer, no doubt about the advance technology and their history with the Galra. Pidge smile as her eyes lit up as they talked about the green lion and its something with nature, warmed his heart.

Hunk speaking to one of the cooks, and he was soon barking orders, and handing out dishes left and right as he was surrounded by the olkarians, begging him to have more of his amazing delicacies. It had reminded Keith of the time when they were at the forsaken space mall, where they rode Kaltenecker.

Allura and some leaders were suggesting different types of diplomacy, as her tired smile encouraged more room for conversation. Shiro was dancing with the people, and he felt his heart tug as he spotted how carefree Shiro looked, as he was spinning one of the Olkari children to the beat. The music was beautiful and nothing Keith had ever heard before. It made him feel more relaxed, and he let his tense shoulders relax as he tried to take in the beautiful scenery.

His peace was soon ruined when he spotted Lance kissing some Olkari's wrist, and the girl giggle and flush a deep red, doing his usual flirting with every breathing thing on the planet, or he was but Keith couldn't spot him anymore. He figured that he must of ventured of somewhere deep in the crowd with the girl, not that he totally cared or anything. 

He was removed from his thoughts when a certain voice was speaking to him. 

"Are you from Tennessee, because yo-"

"I'm from Texas."

"Ur the only ten I see." Lance finished lamely as he looked at Keith with a shocked look on his face.

"What you asked." Keith shrugged, not having to look at Lance to know the horrified expression on his face. A big part of him felt glee knowing that he causes Lance to look like those pumpkins on Halloween, and a small smile emerged on his lips.

Lance sputtered for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Oh it's you, must have mistaken you for a girl with your feminine figure, and plus that's not how it goes. I thought I taught you this in How to flirt the Lancey Lance way 101."

Keith face turned red as his jacket, which he sadly left on this ship slash castle thing. He just rolled his eyes and smirked as he watch Lance getting worked up for some small thing. 'Yea, and I wasn't paying attention."

"Wasn't pay attenti- No, no, no! I refuse to let you live like an e-boy for the rest of your life! You will know the ways of flirtation, now let's review my teachings young pupil." Lance pulled Keith close to his chest, and grabbed his face towards him so that their foreheads were touching. "If I say something like," Lance proceeded to whisper in Keith's ear in a low deeper voice that Keith didn't know was possible. "Hey baby, I thought happiness starts with H but mines start with U."

Kieth ignored Lance's breath practically molesting his ear, the red on his face showing at full force as he responded. "Technically that is literally incorrect, Happiness does indeed start with H not a U, this is why I worry about you thinking because it seems to me that you cannot spell." Lance groaned and pulled away from Keith as he slapped his head. "So when are you starting the flirting review?" Lance sputtered before looking at Keith with disbelief. 

"That was literally part of it, but of course you had to ruin it." Keith didn't understand how he ruined anything, he just thought that it was common knowledge that Happiness started with a H. "Fine let me try," and as soon as those words left his mouth, Lance started laughing. "You, Keith doesn't know what flirting means Kogane wants to attempt to flirt with me." Lance just fell, holding his stomach as Keith didn't really see what would cause Lance to laugh like his life depended on it. So he grabbed Lance and proceeded to slam him against the wall.

He looked at Lance, who had a surprised look on his face before wiping it off and smirking. "Not bad Kogane but is that all you got?" Keith simply raised and eyebrow before whipping out his blade, and caressing Lance's face with it. He leaned in close enough, that their lips were about to touch. He took in the panicked look on Lance's face and he began. "You know my blade isn't the only thing that penetrates." 

He then took away his blade, and proceeded to walk away hearing Lance scream, "KEITH YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY AFTER SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Lance caught up to him, and they both just laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of what just happened. They both sat down in the grass, watching the others peacefully in comfortable silence, before Lance had asked him a question. 

"Hey why aren't you with the others?" 

It was an innocent question but it hit Keith deeper than he anticipated. Seeing the others having fun and rest made Keith happy it really did, but why wasn't _he_ happy?

Instead of replying to Lance he shrugged. He was part of the team so why doesn't he feel like it. Was it because he was half Galra?

"Seriously man, this planet has some bomb food and some sexy ladies." Lance nudged his arm against Keith who just scowled and rolled his eyes. "I'm tired," but even in his ears the excuse did not seem believable. Lance sighed as he looked at Keith full of concern. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but you better not be doubting yourself again just because your Galra." Keith's silence and stiffness was all it took to confirm that he had been right, so Lance just pulled Keith close to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know we are never going to abandon you Keith, your to precious to us to do that. Yes it may seem that way sometimes but that's never going to happen. Plus you're one of the bravest people I've ever met Keith, and I admire you for your talents and strengths, that's why I envy you Keith. Your someone who never backs down no matter how hard the challenge, someone who people look up to but me, I'm just Lance.

Keith definitely wasn't like that, he really wasn't all that Lance made him out to be. "Lance don't give me all the credit, you're a kind person who looks after others at all times. Your the joy of the group Lance and I really can't imagine you not with us, I wouldn't trade anything we've experienced for the world." As Keith sat up, he and Lance looked into each others eyes as if to see if the other were sincere. Lance smiled and looked down and mumbled a small, "thanks," and Keith's heart felt whole. The others had found the pair against a tree, fast asleep in each others arms. They may or may not have taken pictures to use a blackmail.

\------------------

From the hell that Zarkon gave them, it was truly exhilarating knowing that they could all be in peace. What day your speaking about? Of course I'm talking about _that_ day, the day that they all defeated Zarkon using Voltron. The team was ecstatic of course, shouting out the Voltron chant that Lance made over and over again,( Keith tried, he still didn't get the hang of it yet). That joyfulness was soon demolished as it was discovered that Shiro went missing.

The team after Shiro's disappearance was in shambles. Shiro being gone had affected all of them greatly, but even an infant could tell that Keith was affected the most out of all of them. It was as if his disappearance had reverted him back to the cold, silent Keith from when they first met.

He refused to talk to the others, only when he absolutely had to. He wouldn't attend the team bonding sessions, and refused to eat with them, despite Hunk's constant urging. He would just lock himself up in his room and if he wasn't doing that, he was training.

He had interrupted the very important meeting with the other leaders in the galaxy in search for an alliance to help rebel against the Galra. He couldn't help himself, the endless questions of when they could form Voltron when they damn well couldn't were pissing him off.

He was hurting, and the team could see that, but they were hurting even more after seeing Keith act this way. It was tearing the team apart. It was as if they had lost not only one Paladin, but two.

It made sense that Keith would hurt more since he was like best friends, a mentor. No. He was a brother to him, he was the father figure he barely had, and yet Keith was left alone. Again. Keith felt as if Shiro's disappearance were his fault, like he could have prevented it but didn't.

Shiro was gone.

Keith felt useless. His constant searching went from a couple of Vargas to Quintants to Phoebs. The lack of sleep evident all over his face and it worried them deeply.

However he wasn't about to give up on Shiro when he didn't give up on him, so when the others suggested to find a new black Paladin, a new leader, he couldn't help it and he shut that conversation down very quickly.

"No," his voice shook with raw emotion. He was _not_ going to give up on Shiro, and he definitely was _not_ going to help replace him. 

So why was he standing with the others in front of the Black Lion to search for a chance at leadership. 

He watched as Allura climbed into the Black Lion's mouth, split in between hoping that she awakes the lion and that she doesn't. 

Time passed by, and soon it was Pidge, then hunk, then Lance. They all failed to awaken the lion and Keith wasn't about to try to awaken the lion as well. He couldn't do that to Shiro. 

It wasn't really a surprise when Allura tried to sway him to try. He was just about to refuse when he remembered. " _If anything happens to me, I want you to pilot the black lion_." He truly didn't want to even think about that, it seemed stupid to think that the Paladins would have a happy ending.

So he mustered up the courage to walk up those ramps, and so he entered. 

When he did enter Black, he almost smiled at the familiar equipment, screens and tech, _almost_.

"I know you wanted this for me Shiro... But I'm not you." Keith closed his eyes as he let the flashbacks of their fight against Voltron haunt him. The day where even though Zarkon was defeated, Shiro was gone. 

"I can't lead them like you." Those words were more for himself. He didn't want this leadership, or this power. He knows his strengths, but he also knows his weaknesses, and leadership was one of them. Like the others said, he was the lone wolf who was definitely not meant to lead.

Shiro was a far better pilot than he'll ever be, and the mere thought of replacing Shiro _hurt_ , yet deep down, he knew that this was what he wanted, for _him_ to lead, for _him_ to be the next Black Paladin. 

He didn't expect to feel the comforting purr oh the Black Lion Echo through his mind as it awaken and accepted him as her new Paladin. 

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No._

He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to expect the purrs in the back of his mind. He didn't want this, he just wanted Shiro back.

"Please, no." Keith begged, eyes wide as he stared at the controls, refusing to accept the reality. 

As he left, and stared at the others, a huge sense a dread filled him. His thoughts were clouded with him being a failure to Shiro, and a horrible choice as a leader. _Why me, why not Lance or Hunk or Pidge and definitely Allura. Why did she choose me_? 

He drowned out his teams congrats, he couldn't and wouldn't pilot Shiro's lion. 

"No... I don't accept this." He could feel their jaws open with shock, could feel their shocked gaze. 

"Well, you must. The Black Lion has chosen you." He mentally scoffed at Allura's words. 

"I can't replace Shiro. You guys were right, I'm the loner, I'm not the leader Shiro thought I wa-" he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

As he looked up, he was surprised to see that it was Lance who put his hand on his shoulder. His eyes held trust and uncertainty as he gazed at them. 

"Keith, no one can replace Shiro, but the Black Lion wouldn't choose anybody it didn't feel was worthy to lead Voltron, and I respect its choice. You should too."

Keith was surprised as he definitely did not expect that from Lance of all people, but the more he looked into his eyes, the more he could feel that Lance was sincere and he couldn't handle looking at those trust filled eyes. So he looked away. He cautiously looked at Allura who smiled and nodded.

He considered Lance's word and before he knew it he was piloting the Black Lion and was leading Voltron. 

\-------------

Lotor was a big pain in the ass, and Keith found that out very quickly as he maneuvered his lion to avoid Lotor's shots.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw his team getting hit. He was frustrated, he felt as if the asshole was toying with them and he was more than ready to prove him wrong. 

"Form Voltron!" He yelled, but as they flew in formation, he didn't feel the familiar tug in his body and he scowled. As he saw Lotor getting away, he only saw his chance at getting revenge for Shiro flying away, and he'll be damned if he let that bastard get away. 

He was so focused on catching Lotor that he didn't realize that they were now in some planet that messed up with his Lion's abilities and communication system. 

"Guys my lion isn't functioning properly."

"Guys slow down, your going too fast."

"Guys HELP."

"Keith stop, we have to get Allura and Hunk."

"Keith we should fall back. This seems like a trap."

"Guys our communication is cutting off! I can't hear Coran!"

"Keith."

"Keith."

"KEITH!"

"SHUT UP!" He couldn't take them anymore, didn't they understand how this was their only chance at catching Lotor. 

"You wanted me to be leader, and this is how I lead." He growled at the communication device. He realized that he was being a bit cruel to but he shrugged it off. There were more important matters at hand like catching Lotor, he'll just apologize later. 

"Some leader you are," Lance mumbled under his breath and even though he did, Keith still heard it. His breath hitched and his voice got caught in his throat. 

Of course Lance had to make some comment about him being a shitty leader and that _stung._ He already knew he sucked, he already knew this so why did Lance's comment hurt so much. 

He thought he was used to Lance making annoying and rude comments, back he's even heard worse before, so why did his heart clench at those words. Why did he feel like crying?

In his daze he saw a flash of red cover his screen and Lance groan. As he snapped out of it he could clearly see red slam into a big wall of rock, and he watched in shock as it crumbled to the floor. "LANCE!" He yelled and it was then the horrible noise of silence filled the communications. It was only then he realized the predicament they were in.

Allura and Hunk were no where to be found.

Pidge's lion was just shot and he watched it crumble and fall deeper in the stormy planet. Her screams echoing in his mind. 

"LANCE? PIDGE? HUNK? PRINCESS?" He screamed but he was only met with silence.

"No no no, this was NOT how this was supposed to go." Keith gripped his hair in anguish, after all this was all his fault. If only he was paying attention, if only he was a better Paladin, if only he was a better _leader._

He could feel wet substances drip drown his cheeks. He was crying and the sheer realization had him sobbing as he floated in the darkness.

They were all gone, just like Shiro, and it was all his _fault._

As the tears clouded his vision, he wiped them away in vain as it grew harder to breathe. 

It got to the point where he just let the lion drift in the abyss and he immediately sank in his chair, brought his knees to his chest, and the dam he struggled to hold, burst and he cried.

He let out all the pain he kept inside for years erupt out of him, and once he started he couldn't get himself to stop.

_Lance was right._

For once in his life he actually agreed with Lance. He let out a small whimper as he could faintly hear Black purr, an attempt to console him which he desperately needed right now.

"What is it Black? Gonna tell me how I basically ruined the only chance at saving the world because of my selfish desires."

He could feel Black disagree and he let out a pitiful sob like laugh. He saw Lotor's ship getting closer and closer to him. He braced himself for impact, wishing that he could redo things, and soon he found himself drifting into the unconscious abyss of darkness. 


	2. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up but something isn't right.

Keith groaned as the harsh light pounded on his tired body. He felt his senses return to him little by little. He sat up and hissed in pain, as he clutched his head and a deep throbbing pounding through his head. It was as if he opened the floodgate of pain as it rushed through him. "Ow," he muttered underneath his breath. His eyes eyes squinted as he tried to adjust his eyes to the harsh brightness.

He figured that he was somehow in the castle of lions and in a room, which didn't make sense- he'd been strapped into his seat, wearing his heavy paladin armor but the throbbing didn't leave him any time or room to think properly. Keith figured that the team would soon rush in and hug him, and he'll ask for forgiveness and all would go back to normal. As he thought this, he noticed that the room was a dark purple with some lights which were probably powered by quintessence.

Keith shook his head slightly, ignoring the slight pain as he did so, as he focused on his eyesight.

As he looked around, Keith noticed the interior decoration seemed very familiar yet different to him. "What the hell?" Realization crashed into Kieth like waves on a beach shore as he knew why the room seemed different to him. It was because he wasn't in the castle of lions but in Zarkon's ship!

He didn't know how he knew it was Zarkon's ship bu his gut told him so and he trusted his gut. Did Lotor finally capture him? What happened to his friends? Were they taken too? Many questions swarmed Keith's head as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

He frowned when he thought this, usually Keith was all about attack first ask questions later, so why wasn't he destroying the heck out of the Galra soldiers? Keith gasped as he thought more about his nature, after all his reasoning is what got them all in this mess in the first place, Lance was right, he really is a terrible leader.

Keith sighed in defeat as he realized his errors. "Damn it! This is all of my fault!" Pain coursed through his right fist and when he looked as it he let out a scream. No, it was the fact that his whole arm was covered in purple fur.

He quickly tore his eyes away and scrambled backward so far that he fell off the bed and landed with a hard thud. As he groaned and stared at his arm, he started to feel around his face, neck, and body and they were also covered in fur. _Am I turning into a furry?_ Keith questioned and he actually was disturbed by the fact that _that_ was the first thing he thought.

He concluded that the Galra did something to him, or that the Galra did something to him. He knew he was half Galra but never in his life did he ever grow purple fur on his body. He came close on his fight but that was just purple spots.

His mind scrambled to put it all together which didn't help the ongoing headache he has. As he sat on the floor looking confounded, there was a knock on the door that tore him from his thoughts. "Prince Yorak, it is time for your session with the champion. Haggar will be with you shortly just as you've requested your majesty."

Keith paced around the room and questioned himself on what they meant by Prince Yorak. He was a prince? He was for sure certain his mom was Galra and not royalty, and that his dad was human so how was he a prince? Keith for sure was just in the gray, this situation just kept on getting weirder and weirder with every passing minute.

The fact that they said 'Yorak' instead of Keith, implied that his mom named him, and if he was growing fur did that mean he was full Galra? _Does this did mean that Zarkon is my da_ \- Keith gagged at the thought, as he shook his head as if that would banish those thoughts from his mind. He was officially disturbed and didn't want to think about it at all.

As he looked around the room, he noticed that it was definitely his. The room was adorned with a variety of knives and sword, in fac, his favorite knife was on his bedside table. He also noticed that he was dressed in fancy, high-tech armor that from the looks of, could withstand most blasts.

Another thing that got Keith thinking was hearing about 'the champion'. He's 100% sure that was Shiro's name when he was held in captivity because Shiro told him everything about his capture and the fact that he learned some weird dance, which Keith was sure was actually a mating call on some other planet.

Does this mean that he was going on to meet Shiro Keith was ecstatic, there were simply no words that could describe how happy Keith felt at that moment. _I'm going to meet Shiro! And maybe he knows what the quiznak is going_ on? Keith thought to himself as he made his way to the door. It all made sense but didn't at the same time.

How was he a prince if he was just a half breed with no blood connection to Zarkon? (THANK GOD) How did he even get on the ship if he was just in the black lion a few minutes ago? Keith imagined how a Galran prince would look, so he narrowed his eyes and frowned. _Perfect!_ He thought as he opened the door and left the room without saying a single word.

The chorus of "verpit sa" rang throughout the hall. He noticed that all the guards bowed and some seemed to shake with fear in his presence. Keith however, paid little to no mind to them as he continued to walk down the hallway and he questioned how the heck he knew where to go and before he knew it, he was in front of the door. 

As a guard opened the door, a strapped and wounded Shiro glared at him. His eyes widened slightly before quickly returning to its original narrowed state. "Leave us alone." The guards bowed and seemed happy at his wish and left quicker than Keith thought was possible. As soon as they left, he looked around the room in shock and horror.

It was a gray big celled room, and a rusted red seemed to paint the walls and coat the floor as the smell of blood hit Keith like a hurricane. As he glanced at Shiro his tattered uniform barely stayed on his body, and it was a miracle that Keith wasn't seeing his crotch right now.

The amount of scars and opened wounds left on Shiro made Keith cringe and want to haunt down every person who dare hurt Shiro. His eyes seemed sunken and there were lines and vicious whelps all over Shiro's back. His hair was greasy and horrible matted together. Keith ran over to Shiro who growled and snapped when he came near. "Shiro who did this to you? Is this were you've been this whole time since the fight? I don't know how you got here, but i'll try my best to help you escape Shiro, I promise you." 

Keith gently lifted Shiro's head as he looked at the eyes once filled with care, and nature stare at him with hate and primal instinct. "What have you've done to them." Keith was shocked at how serious Shiro sounded, but Keith didn't understand what Shiro was talking about. "Who's them Shiro, please I don't understa-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Keith took a step back, completely wide eyed as Shiro never yelled at him before. Keith himself was starting to become frustrated and upset that he yelled at him. "Shiro please, I don't kn-" 

"P-please, just let them go. Please i'll do anything, they have family, just please let them go." Shiro began to stumble over his words as he began to cry, his shoulders shook violently as Keith watched in shock. The sight of Shiro breaking down and begged for this 'them' made Keith feel worthless. The man he's looked for for months has finally been found but all he could do was watch in shock. Keith gave Shiro a hug, and felt him tense up as he patted his back and tried to calm him down.

'Shiro it's me, your buddy. Remember me, i'm here with you okay. Now that I've finally found you i'm not letting you go." Keith could feel his eyes start top water up as Shiro ignored what Keith, sad and just laid there limp in Keith's arms. "So what are you going to do to me? Your here to torture me already, so go ahead and do it. Keith released Shiro and took a step back, clearly trying to figure out what to do.

The bounds on him could only be released with a code, which was something Keith didn't have. Even he did miraculously find the code, there were to many guards to try an escape. Also Shiro needed medical attention pronto, it was clear that he was hallucinating probably from blood loss or was it the fur as well.

He mentally cursed himself and he was brought back when Shiro looked at him with a look of pure defiance and anger. "If you've laid a hand on Matt or Sam, I swear to you. I will find you, haunt you down, and kill you myself _Yorak_." Shiro spat out his name as if it were full of venom and Keith's heart shattered. "Shi-"

Keith was interrupted by a voice that he wish didn't exist. 'Verpit Sa Yorak, the scouts have told me that you've requested my presences. I apologize for the delay as I've been having a rather hard to extracting the information from the old man and young one who came with the champion." Hearing those words, Shiro snapped his head up and growled. "LET THEM GO!" Haggar glared at Shiro who heaved heavily as he struggled against the chains and Keith felt helpless as he watched Shiro roar in anger. 

_I promise I'll find them for you Shiro, and i'll make sure you'll escape from this hell,_ Keith thought as he closed his eyes and walked passed Haggar. He forced himself not to stay here and fight the witch, and he felt a tremendous amount of guilt when he forced himself to walk away from Shiro, and towards the door. "Do what you need to do, I trust that you and your druids well take care of this." Haggar nodded and Keith passed her without a word, and he swore that he thought Haggar stared after him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"He looked back and he wished he didn't when he looked into Shiro's eyes, he tore his eyes away and forced himself to walk far from the door, the agonizing screams of pain haunted his memory. Keith walked as fast as he could, cursing himself for not rescuing Shiro and instead caused him further pain.

As he walked down the corridor, he could feel a comforting yet disapproving purr in the back of his mind. _Red?_ Keith silently gasped as he didn't want to alert the guards around him. Was Red here to save him? But that wouldn't make sense since Lance was the one piloting Red.

Did that mean they were here to save him? Keith internally groaned as he already imagined the smug look on Lance's face as he would call him a 'damsel in distress waiting for the mighty Lance to save thee'. Yes, Lance did say that to Keith before when Keith accidentally went to Coran's room and had to go through a torture session of trying Altean food that he made.

Lance had came seeing Keith's green face and made an excuse to quote on quote 'save Keith's purple ass'. As he was lost in his thoughts he heard the voice he swore to defeat.

"Fancy seeing you here brother, heard your mission was as successful as finding your mother." Keith growled as he turned around to face the smug bastard behind him. "Thanks Lotor, however, how does it feel to know that your a failure to the Galra empire?" Lotor chuckled and narrowed his eyes at Keith. Keith didn't even know if what he said was correct, but he felt inclined to say that.

"Oh dear Yorak, we need to have a little what in my room, come with me." Keith didn't even have a chance to speak, before Lotor grabbed his hand with a painful grip and dragged him to his room. 

He of course struggled, but his strength was surprisingly weaker than Lotor and it didn't take long before Keith found himself pressed against a wall with blade to his throat. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother." Lotor growled and Keith looked befuddled. _I'm brothers with Lotor, now that is nightmare fuel._ Keith was puzzled that his cover was blown so quickly, especially since he had been doing great job being Yorak. "Let go of m- Hmpf!" Lotor quickly covered his mouth, as he watched the door in silence.

Lotor gave Keith a look that spoke, 'shut the fuck up', and Keith reluctantly complied, but he made sure Lotor knew he wasn't comfortable as he glared at him to prove a point, hair falling in his eyes as he did so." After a few moments of silence, Lotor slowly moved his his hand and glared at the door. "Cursed druids," Lotor mumbled under his breath as he turned his focus on Keith. 'Your not Yorak so don't even try to defend yourself. I want to know what you've down to him and why your spying." 

Keith chose not to focus on the close proximity between them and thought hard on his answer. _Great now my life is in his hands,_ Keith thought as he glared into Lotor's eyes, refusing to back down. "So you want to play silent then? You know the Galra are infamous for many things and one of them is torture. Victory or death is the only way here." Keith's eyes wavered as Lotor began to gently slide the blade across his neck, not hard enough to draw blood to enough to prove a point.

"How?" Lotor just glared at Keith and then a small grin eruopted on his face, but it was between pure joy and malice. "You see, Yotak has never called me Lotor he prefers the name Voldemort, however I think this Voldemort guy must be handsome to be compared to me. Also he hates physical contact and would have flipped ur positions a long time ago. The empire may be filled with idiots. but i'm not one of them."

Keith sighed as he held his hands up in surrender, expecting his inevitable death. _Great Keith, you've been here for lest than an hour, and your already going to die._ Keith was surprised as Lotor drew away the blade. "What?" Keith asked, clearly confused as Lotor rolled his eyes and took a step back to admire Keith.

"Your not like the others. I am interested in you, and plus my is telling me that something greater at play is here that i'm not quite understand yet." Keith let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he had and he snatched the blade from Lotor's hand, and cradled as if it were a newborn infant. "The blade seems really dear to you." Keith smiled fondly as he remembered when his father gave him the blade telling him that it used to be his mother's.

"Yea I guess you could say that. Well... It used to be my mom's and she left before I could really know her, so it's really the only thing I have left of her." Keith didn't understand why he was telling Lotor his story, and soon he was telling him everything.

"Wait let me recap. So you were a part of some group and tried to lead a mission to capture me and obviously failed, crashed, and ever since you've been trapped here?' Keith nodded, and Lotor raised an eyebrow as he stroked a part of his silky smooth hair in thought. "Well, that certainty sounds unbelievable. I think the whole you being a spy is much more plausible."

Keith groaned and flopped onto the luxurious bed in annoyance and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Lotor scoffed and flipped his hair, and turned to look a grumpy Keith. "Keith or Yorak or whatever your name is. I think that you might have transported into another reality, the possibility is highly unlikely, but my team and I have been gathering sources that could prove this sort of switch in realities."

"I might have to talk to Slav more about this. Another thing is this is true, how are you going to get back on your own reality. Another question if this is the same reality, how far or behind are you in it." Keith shot upwards and stared at Lotor with a look of shock on his face. "Are you trying you help me, because this is very unlike you?" Lotor tilted his head like a lost puppy and shrugged. 

"I would like to try, but after all you said yourself that i'm apparently an evil tyrant in your world, how do you know that i'm not the same here, and that I won't report you to father?"

Keith eyes twitched, and he moved so fast that Lotor couldn't see, and felt the end of the blade press against his throat. He smiled and nodded slightly in acknowledgement so the blade wouldn't pierce his flawless skin. Keith retracted the blade and he almost pulled it out again when he heard Lotor mumble, "Geez, that Lance boy is right. Knives are your kink."

He stopped when he thought of Lance and his friends at home, waiting for directions and he couldn't help them at all. He really was a bad leader, and Keith could start to feel himself tear up.

"Are you about to cry gain, because I don't understand the amount of human teen angst coursing through you?" Keith glared at him with watery eyes and wiped them as fast as he could. "N-no. I never cry." He's pretty sure Lotor didn't buy into his bs. "Here are some tissues, your face is as red as the blood of my enemies." Keith questioned why he was still talking to this guy for the tenth time and he gave back the tissue with a disgusted look on his face. "Anyway how was Yorak like?"

"Well he was a dick. Since Zarkon is the most hated person he was the second. He was cold, rude, and did have a rather alarming obbession with knives. He's honestly like you. In his free time he would go om other planets to conquer them since his goal was to have complete control of the galaxy. To be honest that doesn't even make sense to me because he was always doing that when he could have been getting pampered and having flawless hair like me by using Lotor'eal. It's my new merch for when I kill my father and take over the empire."

Keith watched, completely weirded out as Lotor began to swing his hair, and it flowed gracefully as if he were the star of the commercial. "Lotor'eal because i'm worth it," he whispered into seemingly no where and Keith just wanted to go away and die in a ditch. "Ew, I just realize that you both suffer from lack of fashion sense and hairstyle."

Lotor looked at Keith up and down, judging him which left Keith feeling very defensive and somewhat violated. "Hey, my hair and clothes are fine!" Judging from the horrified look on Lotor's face, Keith knew he thought otherwise.

"Anyway continue with the story," Keith mumbled as he patted his hair and clothing just to make sure. Lotor sighed and continued. "Anyway, he killed may civilizations all to win Zarkon's favor since he took him in when his father was killed in battle. He's actually Zarkon's second best commander only to Sendak.

He may act all tough and scary but he's actually like a burnt marshmallow, tough and nasty on the outside, and soft and gooey on the inside." Keith didn't like how Lotor compared him to a marshmallow because he was NOT angsty and gooey and soft. 

Keith did understand why the guards all seemed wary of him and why Shiro nearly attacked him in the room earlier. Hearing these things made Keith hate Yorak which was technically him. His heart hurt as he thought about Shiro and the conditions he was living in.

He wanted to ask questions about him but he was still a bit cautious of Lotor, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him but Keith did sort of understand him a lot better, and actually he didn't hate him as much. Keith will just have to figure it out with the help of Lotor, but some things were best remained hidden. 

"Well I shall go to Slav to talk to him on transportation between realms and I have the appearance that this is between us only unless we both agree on a third party correct?" Keith nodded and Lotor smiled and walked towards the door. "Oh I forgot to mention but the _witch_ wants to talk to you, something about being a weapon to Voltron."

Lotor's face darkened with anger as he spat out the word 'witch' with malice. Lotor suddenly frowned then gave a mischievous smile as he walked out the door. "Bye Keith Kogane, the next time we'll meet will be quite eventful I can assure you that." When Lotor was finished he opened the door ad finally walked out, leaving Keith to ponder on his own.

He still had many questions that were left unanswered, but he was confused on how he heard Red. If his early theory was correct then the team would have busted them out ages ago, so he was left with that Red was in the ship. If Red was in the ship, was it possible that he time traveled to an alternate universe? Keith mumbled to himself, and then groaned when he remind himself that he would have to meet Haggar again.

He hoped that he would fool Haggar and that she wouldn't notice, but he didn't think she would fall for the act easily. As Keith left the now dim room, and entered the vast corridor he followed his heart and headed to Red. 

_Red here I come!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was boring and a bit angsty. Also the graphic tag isn't really to graphic, i just put it there just in case.


	3. Good riddance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is about to leave for Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, and I apologize if this isn't up to par with the other 2 chapters. I forgot about the fanfic but I'm determined to go through with this and see it to the end! Have a nice Christmas everyone!

As Keith entered the vast room, he saw that his Red was waiting there for him and she purred in his mind, relieved that her master was safe and sound. "R-red," Keith whispered as he got closer to the lion and disarmed the barrier, and snuggled up against her fiery embrace. _Keith_ , it purred back and Keith couldn't be more grateful to have her in his life, ever since he wound up in this strange universe.

"I'm so happy you're here with me, especially since things aren't making much sense at all." Keith could feel her nuzzle back onto his face, as he sighed a sigh that was filled with sorrow and dread as he thought about his teammates back on some weird alien planet thing. 

It was when Keith was in his moment of silence enjoying just being near Red, he didn't notice Red had stiffen and that another presence entered the room. A presence full of malice and dread, a presence that could make a grown man cry. "Young master, I am grateful that you have come here today to meet with me."

Keith felt his skin jump out of him as he struggled to suppress the manly scream that was forcing itself to erupt from his throat. He shuddered, before turning around and bowing before looking at the third hated person, the first was Zarkon and second was Lotor. 

"No worries, I believe you wanted to inform me of something Haggar?" Keith raised an eyebrow and eyed Haggar as she stared right back at Keith, with an unreadable expression on her face. "Yes, the stage has been set, and I need you to come with me to the ritual site." _Ritual? What the hell did Yorak get down to?_

_It's a plan to turn you human_ , Keith let out an internal gasp as he heard Red answer his thoughts.

_What for?_ He asked her, and the silence that filled his head already gave him his answer that he dreaded to hear. Keith forced himself to nod as he saw Haggar look at Red then back at Keith as if she knew that there were connected somehow. 'By the way young master, I have some suspicions about a traitor in our midst, you wouldn't know anything about it right?" Haggar paused and the stare that was void of any human emotion, the stare that would be enough to give someone a heart attack.

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, using this to inhale and exhale in order to calm himself. _Does she know? Will she kill me? How can I escape from this situation?_ Many questions swirled Keith's head before he forced himself to calm down and glare at Haggar. _Remember Keith act like a rich asshole._ A weird calm spread through pout his body as he channeled as the inner rage he kept bottle in him and focused it in his glare. It seemed to be effective when Haggar eyes widen slightly.

"For the sake of you life, I hope that you aren't talking about me, however if you do have suspicions of a traitor, then I expect you to take action and deal with it, am I understood?" Haggar blinked before letting out a low deep chuckle, as she nodded and turned away and promptly left. "This way my lord," Keith nodded and followed her, hot on her trial. 

As Keith followed her down the void dark hallway, he looked around seeing soldiers back themselves against the wall, and straighten their positions as soon as he made eye contact with them. It felt as though they were going to walk forever until Haggar suddenly stopped in front of a door with runes and symbols engraved into it. "Come in my young prince, for we shall begin the ritual." 

Keith followed her in and he saw the vast circle with carving engraved on the floor. There were platforms for the hooded figures in all black as they began to raise their hands. "We're starting young prince." It was the only warning Keith got before he was filled with blinding energy and he quickly lost consciousness. 

When he came to, he found himself to be cold. He didn't know where he was and he lifted himself into a sitting position. "Cover him immediately!" He winced at the booming voice as he looked up an tried to get his eyes to focus. While he did that he felt a warm cloth wrap around him and he graciously took it and wrapped it around him tighter.

He opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of demonic pentagram. He felt as though something was amiss and it bothered him so he stared at his legs. They were as smooth as a baby's bottom, and he stroked his legs tenderly as if it were o give him his answer. He gasped when he felt a sudden headache pound in his skull, overwhelming him. He felt him memories flood back and he instantly up righted himself.

He turned to look at Haggar with a non interested gaze and spoke. "I'm assuming that your ritual worked?" 

"Yes, my prince, it worked wonderfully." Keith nodded and slowly stood up. He was human, he felt as though at least a part of him came back and he mentally smiled and thanked Haggar. Keith still had a problem and that problem was that he still didn't know what the plan was. He had to be cautious around Haggar, since it seemed that she is suspicious of him already. 

"I'm going to go back to my chambers to get dressed, and we'll meet again in front of father and the discuss the plan with him." He watched as Haggar nodded and he swiftly left the druids room. He walked down the halls, barefoot and wanted to get to his room as quick as he could before anyone spotted him like this, but it seems as lady luck wasn't on his side as a guard spotted him. 

"Intruder I shall strike you were you stand!" Keith narrowed his eyes and skillfully dodged the blow of the sword and pinned the guard against the wall. "You dare raise your sword against me." Keith slowly ran his fingers up the guars chest to his neck, and squeezed applying light pressure. "Your prince?" The guard gasped and lowered its head. "My deepest apologies your majesty." Keith rolled his eyes and let the guard go. 

"Ahem your highness, you aren't covered properly." Keith tilted his head in confusion before he felt a cool breeze against his neither regions and looked down and saw himself. His eyes widened and he looked back at the guard who was purposefully not looking at him. "So you were looking at me?" 

Keith was surprised by the low tone of his voice that edged onto a borderline growl. The guard frantically shook its head and seemed to be flustered. 'No sir, I, um felt you against me." Keith raised an eyebrow as he eyed the heavy armor on the galra soldier. It was quite obvious that he was lying and Keith growled. 

Before he could slice the Galra, he heard a whistle down the corridor. "Wow, Yorak looks like I've just interrupted something." Keith groaned as he recognized that voice. He turned his head to see Lotor smirk at him with his hands in the air. "You better hurt, didn't you set a meeting with Zarkon?" Keith's eyes widened slightly before quickly turning it back to their narrowed state. 

"Yes, I do. I was just on my way before some fool decided to attack me." He could sense the guard behind him tense up. "However, I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll let the disaster slide." He proceeded to walk away with Lotor following him into his chambers. "Why are you here Lotor?"

"Why are you naked and not a furry purple" Keith paused before sighing. 'A ritual for something. I just turned back to my regular self, but all I know is that it has something to do with a plan. Did Yorak ever mention a plan to you?" Lotor made a humming noise as he leaned against the door. "Well?"

Lotor looked at his nails and smirked. "Yorak was very secretive but I do know what plan you are referring to." Keith smiled and sat on his bed. "Then tell me." Lotor ran a finger through his silky smooth hair and made a noise of wonder. "Patience child, now this plan was to infiltrate Voltron and feed us intel about them. That's all that you've told me so I really can't help you much there." 

Keith groaned and huffed as he laid down in anger and confusion. "Okay, but how does this relate to me turning into a human?" Lotor gave him an, 'are you serious' look and grabbed his forehead in disappointment. "Do you think they would allow a Galra to become apart of Voltron? Obviously you've been turned human so that it'll be easier to infiltrate . I don't know the plan and even I know that."

Keith flushed as he rolled his eyes but agreed with Lotor. "Whatever Lotor, now I have to go to the meeting, but speaking of meetings, which way is that again?" 

"I almost forgot that you were new around here, well follow me. Don't want the baby fledgling to loose it's wings on it's way now do we?" Keith just shoved Lotor and relished the groan of pain Lotor made when he heard him connect to the wall. "You really are feisty, but wait."

Keith felt Lotor grab his arm and pull him to him. "Have this, don't open it until your on Earth." Lotor handed him a small red box which Keith accepted and thanked Lotor for. He didn't know what was in the box, but now he had a meeting he had to mentally prepare himself for.

Keith could barely sit still during the meeting. He knew that the druids were able to read minds so it was difficult to keep his mind trained on finding and infiltrating Voltron. He slowly swallowed the wine the servants prepared for them and tried to hear and obtain more information about the plan since he wanted a better understanding of it. 

"Yorak I've noticed that you aren't able to stay still. Is this escapade of yours really that exciting to you?" Keith side eyed the druids staring at him and he nodded and placed the fork down onto the plate and rested his hands on the table. "Of course my lord, I haven't had the time to see how the humans run their things and I'm quite curious on how they operate things. I will however not fail, for my failure shall bring you shame which is something I cannot allow." 

He wondered if that would be enough to satisfy Zarkon and he hoped he acted like Yorak. According to Lotor, Yorak would do anything for Zarkon and he was a formidable person. He hoped that Lotor wasn't joking with him and set him up to fail but considering what happened to him so far, he information seemed to hold up with Lotor's claims.

His heart pounded and he suppressed a gulp when Zarkon stared at him, before nodding and waving his hand to dismiss him. "Very well, I have prepared a shuttle for and remember don't get carried away like you always do, and don't fail me." Keith nodded before he stood up, knowing that this was his que to leave, He bowed to Zarkon before leaving for good measure and left the area. 

When the door closed, Keith wordlessly followed the guards he assumed Zarkon gave orders to guard him to the shuttle and prepare for launch. He could hear Reed purr sadly in his mind. _I know girl just wait for me, I promise that I'll be back soon._ Red purred in his mind and Keith felt as though she wished him good luck, and he mentally thanked Red.

"Verpit Sa, I have already gathered your things in the shuttle for lift off sir." Keith nodded before climbing into the shuttle and closing it, waiting for the countdown for lift off. _I'm coming team, don't worry because this time I'm going to make it right._

Bonus: "Why the hell does space radio suck, they have no taste in music!" Keith whined to himself as he heard kidz bop play on repeat for 2 vargas. He slammed his head on the wheel in anger and frustration. "Hey is your hair unbelievably horrid." 

"Huh?" Keith figured that he must have accidentally switched the channel and he thanked his lucky starts that he was finally away from that hell. He recognized the voice immediately but he couldn't place it exactly. "Is your hair more trashy than the dumpster some dude lived in? Well your in luck because after using this product you'll get silky gorgeous hair like mine!" Keith eyes widened when he realized who that voice was. "Oh my quiznack that's lotor." 

Keith figured out that he should listen to one of Lotor's many ads about his hair product and he found the button which projected the video onto a separate screen. He placed the command to auto pilot, so he decided to kick back and watch the ad.

_Lotor smiled as he flipped through his hair and stoke a pose with the product. "Buy Lotor'eal only for 12.99! Buy it for you loved ones and anyone you could possibly see. This product help makes you look way hotter than before. We have a young man by the name of Eren, tell them Eren what is it that you do. The young man stared at the camera with an angry look as he narrowed his eyes. "I kill titans." Lotor looked shocked before coming up with an awkward chuckle._

_"What A funny joke Eren, no need to scare the customers away! Now this Eren hasn't used the Lotor'eal yet and as you can see he looks like a hobo, but never don't fear we shall help you friend." A quick montage of Lotor applying the product to Eren's hair and after his hair was dried, Lotor hid him away behind a curtain and smiled. "Now behold the power of Lotor'eal!"_

_The curtain dropped to reveal the same young man, with rocking hard abs, a jacket slung over his shoulder, and his hair in a man bun. "I know you are probably shocked at the transformation, but no this is the same hobo."_

_"Now Eren how do you feel?"_

_"I feel like I could kill titans." Lotor laughed as rested his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Now don't forget everyone! Lotor'eal is only 12.99! and you can buy it at your local space mall, and on my website. 'LotorProducts!' Now let's get a before and after!_

Before After 

__

_"That's it everyone one! Remember our slogan. 'If you don't want to look like trash, buy now!'_

_"Can I go back to the Eldians yet, I was talking to a kid and you just grabbed me?"_

_No animals or people were harmed during the process of this video!_

Keith felt as though he had all the energy sucked out of him as he finished the 5 minute add. "Now I want to bleach my eyes after watching that." Keith sighed and slammed his head on the steering wheel as he wiled himself to forget the ad and erase it from his mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me adding my boy Eren to this. Can't wait for episode 4 for Attack on titan season 4. I hope I didn't spoil anything for y'all!


End file.
